Acetylcholine is a neurotransmitter that induces signal transduction in the central nervous system and the neuromuscular connections (the parasympathetic nerve and motor nerve). In the central nervous system, nuclei of origin of the acetylcholine neuron are in the brain stem and forebrain, and those acetylcholine neurons project to cerebral cortex, hippocampus, and limbic area. In addition, some interneurons in some brain areas such as striatum utilize acetylcholine as a neurotransmitter. Acetylcholine receptor is classified into a ligand dependent-ion channel (cholinergic nicotinic receptor) and a G-protein-coupled receptor (cholinergic muscarinic receptor). The cholinergic muscarinic receptor is one kind of receptor for excitatory neurotransmitter, acetylcholine, and was named based on the selective activation of the receptor by muscarine. The muscarinic receptor is further classified into subtypes of M1 to M5. The M1 receptor is known to be mainly distributed in the brain, and deeply involved particularly in learning, memory, sleep, neuropathic pain, and the like. The importance of cholinergic muscarinic M1 receptor in brain physiology is well known, and a compound which enhances M1 receptor function is expected to be useful as an agent for the prophylaxis or treatment of psychiatric diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, memory disorders, pain, sleep disorders, Parkinson's disease dementia, Lewy body dementia and the like (non-patent document 1).
WO 2014/102233 (patent document 1) discloses the following compound which is a COMT inhibitor and useful for the treatment of Parkinson's disease, dementia, depression, schizophrenia and the like.
wherein each symbol is as defined in the document.
WO 2007/020411 (patent document 2) discloses the following compound which is a cytokine inhibitor and useful for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis, AIDS, sepsis shock and the like.
wherein each symbol is as defined in the document.
WO 2006/090143 (patent document 3) discloses the following compound which is a cytokine inhibitor and useful for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis, AIDS, sepsis shock and the like.
wherein each symbol is as defined in the document.
WO 2001/007436 (patent document 4) discloses the following compound which is an FXa inhibitor and useful for anticoagulation and the treatment of arthritis, Alzheimer's disease and the like.
wherein each symbol is as defined in the document.
WO 2000/032590 (patent document 5) discloses the following compound which is an FXa inhibitor and useful for anticoagulation and the treatment of arthritis, Alzheimer's disease and the like.
wherein each symbol is as defined in the document.
WO 99/37304 (patent document 6) discloses the following compound which is an FXa inhibitor and useful for anticoagulation and the treatment of arthritis, Alzheimer's disease and the like.
wherein each symbol is as defined in the document.
WO 2013/129622 (patent document 7) discloses the following compound as a compound having a cholinergic muscarinic M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator (M1PAM) activity and useful for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease, schizophrenia, pain, sleep disorder and the like.
wherein each symbol is as defined in the document.
WO 2014/077401 (patent document 8) discloses the following compound as a compound having an M1PAM activity and useful for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease, schizophrenia, pain, sleep disorder and the like.
wherein each symbol is as defined in the document.